Dragon Ball : Xenoverse – Destiny
by Nuxcia
Summary: À Conton City, un nouveau héros est appelé pour sauver l'univers. Ou plutôt, une nouvelle héroïne. Indifférent à tout ceci, Piccolo va pourtant se retrouver mêlé à cette histoire bon gré mal gré et découvrir que le destin a parfois un sens de l'humour des plus noires et douteux.
1. Prologue

**Genre :** Angst – Drame – Romance

 **Disclamer :** Les personnages de la saga DBZ et de Xenoverse ne m'appartiennent pas. Je tiens aussi à préciser que je ne suis pas familière de l'univers de Dragon Ball, encore moins de son Lore. Je fais au mieux en glanant des infos ici et là. J'espère que cela vous plaira !

* * *

 **\- Dragon Ball : Xenoverse -  
– Destiny ****–**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Conton City.

L'endroit était encore en pleine effervescence pour ne pas changer. Les Majin côtoyaient les Humains et les Nameks comme les Saiyans pouvaient discuter dans le plus grand calme avec ces êtres de la même race que Freezer. Surprenant, n'est-ce pas ? Pas lorsqu'on était habitué à ce genre de situation depuis quelques temps déjà. Ce n'était pas la première fois que la Cité connaissait une telle agitation.

La dernière fois, ce fut lorsque l'affrontement pour éviter que l'Histoire ne sombre avait laissé apparaître un héros que Trunks avait déniché d'une autre réalité. Ces deux-là étaient devenus des partenaires de missions inséparables, œuvrant pour le bien de l'univers. Mais quand bien même leur force combinée en faisait de redoutables guerriers, la ruse ennemie se révéla bien plus grande que ce dont le monde s'était attendu.

Un nouveau héros devait être appelé.

Un héros capable de surpasser les espoirs de tout le monde. Un héros apte à répondre aux attentes des Kaïo Shin. En somme, un être capable de mettre fin à ce déferlement de mal qui menaçait à présent Conton City et l'univers entier. Fort heureusement, Trunks n'était plus chargé de cette lourde tâche de trouver ce nouveau venu. Les dieux eux-mêmes s'en étaient fait une priorité absolue. Après tout, un poids aussi lourd que celui-ci ne pouvait pas toujours reposer que sur les épaules d'un seul homme.

Piccolo était indifférent à toute cette agitation.

Certes, il croiserait très certainement le chemin de ce « nouveau héros » si ce dernier désirait tester sa force et s'entraîner auprès d'un maître apte à le faire progresser. En dehors de ce fait, il désirait principalement rester en retrait de toute cette histoire. Il était cependant _très_ loin de se douter que ce nouveau venu – ou plutôt « _cette nouvelle venue_ » – allait changer sa perception des événements et, de manière plus grande, sa propre réalité du monde qui l'entoure.


	2. Chapter I - Promesse

**Genre :** Angst – Drame – Romance

 **Disclamer :** Les personnages de la saga DBZ et de Xenoverse ne m'appartiennent pas. Je tiens aussi à préciser que je ne suis pas familière de l'univers de Dragon Ball, encore moins de son Lore. Je fais au mieux en glanant des infos ici et là. J'espère que cela vous plaira !

* * *

 **\- Dragon Ball : Xenoverse – Destiny -**

 **Chap. I - Promesse**

Le soleil était à son zénith, ce jour-là. Un ciel azuré. Les quelques nuages de la matinée avaient complètement disparu. En somme, une belle journée qui se profilait à l'horizon. Les habitants se croisaient et se saluaient. Certains discutaient de tout et de rien quand d'autres faisaient quelques combats amicaux pour tester leurs niveaux et, surtout, leur propre limite. Un principe que beaucoup entretenait, en particulier les Saiyans qui appréciaient tous types de combat sans la moindre restriction de race ou de sexe.

Cela étant, tout le monde ne partageait pas cet amusement commun.

– Pour la _énième_ fois, ma réponse est _non_.

Piccola croisa ses bras et dévisagea la Kaïo Shin du Temps devant lui. Ce petit bout de femme ne payait pas de mine, mais pouvait se révéler encore plus têtu que Son Goku. Ce qui était déjà un exploit en soit : quand elle avait une idée en tête, impossible de lui faire rebrousser chemin jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait eu ce qu'elle désire.

Cette dernière ne se laissa pas démonter par le refus du Namek. Au contraire, elle afficha un large sourire, poings sur les hanches :

– Allons, allons, Piccolo. Tu ne laisserais tout de même pas la gardienne des univers toute seule face à l'inconnu, n'est-ce pas ?

Touché.

Le guerrier devait bien le reconnaître.

– Et pourquoi pas ? railla-t-il, pas non plus décidé à lâcher du terrain. Sauf votre respect, vous êtes une combattante exemplaire. Peut-être même bien plus que moi-même et que Son Goku. Pourquoi ne pas vous en charger vous-même ? Ou demander à Trunks comme la dernière fois ?

Ce fut au tour de la Kaïo Shin de croiser les bras. Son attitude était devenue soudainement sérieuse.

– Je dois veiller sur mon oiseau, ne l'oublie pas. Sans compter que Trunks est justement occupé avec son partenaire à pourchasser Mira… Piccolo, je ne te demanderai pas ce service si je ne t'en savais pas capable. Il faut quelqu'un pour accueillir ce nouveau venu. Nous avons besoin de cette personne pour mettre définitivement un terme aux agissements de ces scélérats.

Piccolo garda le silence.

Les paroles de son interlocutrice étaient justes. Comme bien souvent, d'ailleurs. Néanmoins, il avait aussi ses propres intérêts. Ses propres envies et décisions. Accueillir un visiteur – quel qu'il soit – et lui servir de guide ne faisaient pas parti de ses prérogatives. Quelqu'un comme Trunks s'en chargeait bien mieux que lui, surtout lorsqu'on était un gradé de la Police du Temps.

– Pourquoi ne pas demander à Gohan ou Son Goku ?

– J'y ai pensé, en particulier pour Gohan. Mais il est bien trop occupé à jouer les super-héros de son côté. Quant à Son Goku… il est ce qu'il est, ajouta-t-elle non sans un large sourire amusé qui voulait absolument tout dire.

Le Namek acquiesça brièvement, n'ayant guère besoin de demander plus d'explication quant au sous-entendu. Effectivement, Goku serait le genre à vouloir se mesurer aussitôt à cette personne juste pour le plaisir de combattre.

– Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma position, Kaïo Shin : je refuse. Néanmoins…

Les yeux de son interlocutrice qui venaient soudainement de briller de plaisir ne passèrent pas inaperçus au regard attentif du guerrier. Il continua :

– Néanmoins, je serai le premier à accepter d'entraîner ce nouveau guerrier afin de l'aider dans ses prochains combats. C'est la seule promesse que je vous fais, ne me demandez plus de servir de borne d'accueil.

Au silence que suivit ses propos, Piccolo oscilla entre l'espoir que la Kaïo Shin accepterait ses conditions et celui où elle les balayerait d'un simple geste de la main. Après tout, il tenait tête à un dieu et pas des moindres.

– Très bien, j'accepte.

Son soulagement fut sincère. Vraiment. Il eut l'impression qu'une chape de plomb venait de lui être retirer de ses épaules. Et cela n'avait rien à voir avec ses vêtements pour une fois. Avec respect qui était dû à son rang, il s'inclina devant la femme à la peau rosée.

– Merci, Kaïo Shin.

– Je vais demander à ce vieux râleur de m'accompagner, cela lui dégourdira un peu les jambes et lui donnera quelque chose à faire à défaut de se plaindre. Tu peux disposer, Piccolo. Je reviendrai vers toi dès que possible.

Son sourire suffisait à ce qu'il comprenne ce qu'elle sous-entendait : sa promesse n'était pas passée dans l'oreille d'une sourde. Étonnement, cela l'amusa. D'un certain côté, il avait hâte de voir ce que le destin allait leur réserver comme nouveau guerrier pour défendre le monde. Il prit congé et quitta la salle du temps pour retourner en ville tandis qu'il percevait des brides de discussion des deux Kaïo, probablement en plein débat des plus animés.

Ses pas l'emmenèrent en direction du quartier des affaires. Plus précisément, vers le lycée où Son Gohan étudiait. Peut-être aurait-il la chance de pouvoir le croiser ? Il aurait aimé discuter avec lui, quand bien même le jeune garçon ne combattait plus à proprement parler. Quelques membres de la police du temps qu'il croisa le saluèrent poliment tandis que le Namek prenait appuis contre le mur de brique rouge.

Tout à ses pensées, il redressa la tête en percevant la légère tape sur son épaule. Le large sourire ravi de Gohan l'accueillit :

– Je ne pensais pas vous trouver ici, Piccolo. C'est un plaisir !

Le guerrier inclina légèrement la tête en guise de salutation vers son ancien élève. Ses yeux se baissèrent ensuite vers la jeune femme brune et dynamique qui l'accompagnait. Videl Satan, la seule et unique fille d'Hercules Satan, le « fameux » champion du monde humain. La demoiselle était fort différente de son paternel, beaucoup plus intelligente et réfléchie, bien loin d'être belliqueuse et avide de gloire.

Ces deux-là étaient devenus presque inséparables.

– Videl et moi allions au centre commercial, mais l'on peut faire un détour par les jardins. Vous nous accompagnez ? ajouta-t-il en prenant la direction adéquate.

Laissant échapper un bref soupire, Piccolo leur emboîta le pas. Il savait que Gohan n'avait plus aucun secret pour Videl et vice-versa, pour une raison qui lui échappait encore bien qu'il voyait cette alchimie qui prenait place entre eux deux. Aussi ne se gêna-t-il pour leur raconter son entrevue avec la Kaïo Shin du Temps ainsi que sa demande particulière qu'il avait refusé.

Gohan comme Videl l'écoutèrent respectueusement en silence. Son récit achevé, ils restèrent un moment dans leurs propres réflexions jusqu'à ce que le fils de Goku se décide à prendre la parole :

– Je ne savais pas les Kaïo Shin aussi désespérés… la situation doit être très délicate pour qu'ils se décident à agir d'eux-mêmes sans faire appel à Shenron comme la dernière fois.

– Elle l'est, déclara Piccolo. C'est aussi en partie pour cette raison que je n'ai pas choisi de m'en mêler directement. Je ne suis pas comme Son ou Vegeta : leurs pouvoirs dépassent les miens, et de loin, depuis qu'ils ont suivis l'entraînement du Seigneur Beerus. Je préfère agir dans l'ombre plutôt qu'en pleine lumière.

– Vous ne serez donc pas présent lorsque les Kaïo Shin vont invoquer ce nouveau héros ? lui demanda poliment Videl.

Il tourna ses yeux noirs vers la jeune fille :

– Non. Du moins, pas directement.

Gohan, qui n'avait aucun mal à comprendre la psychée de son ancien maître, esquissa un nouveau sourire avant de remettre ses lunettes en place.

– Je vois. Je doute que Vegeta y sera aussi « directement ». Je vais aller prévenir mon père, je pense que ça pourra l'intéresser. Videl, tu m'accompagnes ? ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers la concernée.

Cette dernière se releva de l'herbe où elle s'était assise, époussetant ses vêtements pour en retirer les brins qui s'y étaient accrochés. Avec un sourire complice, elle n'attendit même pas de lui répondre et prit aussitôt son envol. Sa surprise passée, Gohan se lança aussitôt à ses trousses non sans avoir salué le Namek.

L'ombre d'un sourire passé sur les traits de Piccolo tandis qu'il suivait des yeux les deux formes humanoïdes dans le ciel. Décidément, cette journée promettait d'être on ne peut plus intéressante.


	3. Chapter II - Invocation

**Genre :** Angst – Drame – Romance

 **Disclamer :** Les personnages de la saga DBZ et de Xenoverse ne m'appartiennent pas. Je tiens aussi à préciser que je ne suis pas familière de l'univers de Dragon Ball, encore moins de son Lore. Je fais au mieux en glanant des infos ici et là. J'espère que cela vous plaira !

 **Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Un nouveau guerrier va être appelé pour aider à remettre de l'ordre dans la trame temporelle. Piccolo refuse de servir de guide, malgré la demande du Kaïo Shin du Temps. En revanche, il promet d'entraîner ce guerrier à devenir un combattant apte à relever les défis qui se présenteront à lui.

* * *

 **\- Dragon Ball : Xenoverse – Destiny -**

 **Chap. II - Invocation**

L'heure était proche. Toute proche.

Piccolo le ressentait. Certes, il n'avait pas tenu à servir de centre d'accueil et de guide pour le nouveau venu mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de pouvoir assister à l'appel de ce nouveau guerrier. La dernière fois, Trunks s'en était chargé avec les Dragon Balls en invoquant Shenron. Aujourd'hui, c'était différent.

C'était la Kaïo Shin du Temps elle-même qui se chargeait d'aller chercher leur sauveur dans un univers alternatif au leur. Pour quelles raisons ? D'après elle, seul un guerrier extérieur serait apte à faire face au danger des époques. Un point de vue discutable mais l'on ne remettait jamais en question les décisions du Temps. Après tout, elle était la seule à savoir ce qui pouvait se dérouler dans les époques alternatives.

Le comité d'accueil n'était pas nombreux mais les personnes présentes n'étaient pas des inconnus. Son Gohan était accompagné de Videl, Goku avait réussi à convaincre Krillin de venir sans compter les deux Kaïo Shin. Le Namek se tenait dans l'ombre et en retrait. Il avait masqué son Ki pour ne pas se faire surprendre, d'autant qu'il ne tenait pas particulièrement se mêler à la petite bande. Observer les évènements en retrait était davantage sa tasse de thé.

La Kaïo Shin du Temps s'avança de plusieurs pas, devant les portes menant au Temple du Temps. Le petit groupe se tut, chacun semblait retenir son souffle. Elle leva ses deux mains au-dessus de sa tête. Les paroles qu'elle laissa alors échapper hors de ses lèvres paraissaient être d'un autre temps, dans une langue perdue ou bien oubliée depuis des millénaires.

L'air se fit plus chaud à mesure qu'elle proférait son incantation – car Piccolo se doutait qu'il s'agissait de cela – et de sombres nuages firent peu à peu leur apparition, rendant le ciel d'un noir d'orage. L'appel semblait similaire à celui de Shenron mais chacun savait que ce n'était nullement le cas. Devant ce petit bout de femme, la réalité se tordit en un vortex de la taille d'un humain et une forme humanoïde apparut.

Un nouveau guerrier.

Ou plutôt…

Une nouvelle guerrière.

L'invocation était finie. La magie cessa peu à peu d'opérer, rendant au ciel sa couleur d'origine et à l'air son atmosphère habituel. Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur cette femme qui se tenait, à présent, devant la Kaïo Shin du Temps. Piccola nota qu'elle était bien la seule à ne pas être surpris par la présence féminine. Après tout, elle l'avait invoquée, n'est-ce pas ?

Le Namek risquait un léger coup d'œil depuis sa cachette.

D'une taille commune pour une humaine – il ne sentait pas l'énergie des Sayens comme c'était le cas avec Goku ou Vegeta et son apparence n'était nullement comparable à celle des Majins ou de la race de Freezer – elle paraissait aussi perdue que ses interlocuteurs étaient surpris de voir une femme à la place… de quoi, au juste ? De nombreux guerriers d'élite au sein de la Police du Temps étaient des femmes. Pourquoi tout le monde était aussi surpris de se retrouver face à l'une d'entre elles ?

– Bienvenue à Conton City !

De toutes évidences, la Kaïo Shin du Temps avait décidé de prendre elle-même les choses en mains. À se demander pourquoi elle avait autant insister pour que lui-même, Piccolo, s'en charge. Enfin, peu importe.

– Je suis la Kaïo Shin du Temps, c'est moi qui ai choisi de t'amener ici… Vetra, c'est bien cela ?

La dénommée Vetra posa ses yeux vert d'eau sur son interlocutrice.

– En effet. Enchantée…

Piccolo sentait le malaise de la nouvelle venue. Il pouvait la comprendre. L'on venait de l'arracher à sa propre réalité, lui faisant quitter sa famille ainsi que ses amis sans le moindre consentement. Il y avait de quoi surprendre, voir même choquer une personne saine d'esprit. Nerveusement, il la vit replacer une mèche de ses cheveux auburn derrière son oreille.

– Pourquoi… pourquoi suis-je ici ? demanda-t-elle.

– Tu es l'Élue, destinée à sauver notre monde et ses réalités, répondit le vieux Kaïo Shin qui avait enfin décidé de donner un peu de sa personne.

– Des personnes malfaisantes font tout pour modifier le cours du temps et changer les évènements historiques qui sont arrivés, expliqua la Kaïo Shin du Temps avec plus de diplomatie que son comparse. Nous t'avions choisi parce que tu es la seule à les arrêter.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers le petit comité d'accueil qui n'avait – étonnement – pas dit un mot depuis l'arrivée de la jeune femme.

– Tout le monde, je vous présente Vetra. C'est une guerrière humaine émérite faisant parti d'une des nombreuses réalités alternatives qui compose notre univers. Comme pour Trunks, par exemple. Je compte sur vous pour la mettre à l'aise et lui faire visiter Conton City !

– Bienvenue ! annonça Videl qui s'était avancée la première.

Elle prit les mains de Vetra dans un geste amical, semblant ravie de la situation.

– Je suis contente de voir qu'une femme aussi forte que toi a été choisie pour être notre héros et je suis sûre que C-18 le sera aussi ! J'espère que nous allons être bonne amie, ajouta-t-elle avec un large sourire chaleureux.

La concernée répondit légèrement à son sourire, guère encore à son aise à ce qui semblait tandis que, encouragé par l'approche de Videl, le reste du petit groupe faisait ses salutations et présentations d'usage.

– Vegeta va être vexé de voir que tu n'es pas une Saiyen, commenta Goku.

Mentalement, Piccolo l'approuva. Ils connaissaient tous suffisamment le Prince des Saiyen pour savoir que sa fierté allait en prendre un coup à cette annonce. Toutefois, le Namek se doutait que si cette femme faisait ses preuves, Vegeta la traiterait avec une certaine forme de respect qu'il accorde au guerrier les plus puissants. Son Goku étant un cas à part, bien évidemment.

Loin de se laisser démonter par la situation, Videl glissa son bras autour de celui de Vetra et entraîna la guerrière à sa suite. Piccolo préféra ne pas rester plus longtemps et s'éloigna rapidement, se téléportant du côté des quartiers des affaires. Après tout, il aurait aussi l'occasion de rencontrer plus officiellement cette Vetra dans les heures qui suivraient.

Heures qui passèrent, en effet. Le temps lui-même s'écoula sans que le Namek ne le voie réellement passer. Plongé dans ses pensées, il réfléchissait à tout ce qui s'était passé depuis le début de la journée. Entre sa promesse faite à la Kaïo Shin du Temps, l'invocation qui avait fait apparaître cette femme…

Il sortit soudainement de ses pensées en entendant des bruits de conversations dont il reconnut aisément les voix. Le groupe de la nouvelle venue approchait de l'endroit de la ville où il se trouvait. Groupe qui ne tarda pas à se montrer à sa vue. Videl était en pleine explication du quartier, recommandant certains lieux plus que d'autres, sous le regard amusé de Gohan. Vetra l'écoutait avec une certaine attention et tourna sa tête vers le Namek.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Si certains livres terrestres pouvaient parler d'une certaine alchimie étonnante qui se crée au premier regard… ce ne fut absolument pas le cas dans la situation actuelle. Bien au contraire.

Piccolo n'avait jamais vu une peur aussi intense, aussi viscéral chez un être quel qu'il soit. La guerrière aux cheveux auburn avait blêmi, même son Ki laissait paraître la terreur qui l'habitait. Dans un mouvement qui démontrait que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle agissait de la sorte, elle posait soudainement un genou à terre et baissa la tête.

Le Namek n'était pas le seul à être sous le choc de la situation. Tout le groupe ne disait plus rien et était figé de surprise et d'incompréhension. Jusqu'à ce que la principale concernée, toujours incliné devant le guerrier, ne s'exprime enfin :

– Se… Seigneur Piccolo ! J'ignorais que vous étiez aussi présent dans cette réalité. Pardonnez mon impertinence, Majesté !


	4. Chapter III - Troubles

**Genre :** Angst – Drame – Romance

 **Disclamer :** Les personnages de la saga DBZ et de Xenoverse ne m'appartiennent pas. Je tiens aussi à préciser que je ne suis pas familière de l'univers de Dragon Ball, encore moins de son Lore. Je fais au mieux en glanant des infos ici et là. J'espère que cela vous plaira !

 **Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Un nouveau héros a été invoqué par le Kaïo Shin du Temps. Une femme humaine prénommée Vetra ! Certains membres de la Z-Team furent présents pour l'accueillir. La fille de Satan, Videl, se chargea de faire la visite de Conton City jusqu'à ce que leur route croise celle de Piccolo. La nouvelle venue fut prise d'une terreur sans nom, s'agenouilla devant le Namek. Mais pourquoi l'appelle-t-elle « Majesté »… ?

* * *

 **\- Dragon Ball : Xenoverse – Destiny -**

 **Chap. III - Troubles**

Le silence commençait à se faire pesant. Absolument personne n'avait esquissé le moindre mouvement, n'osant pas briser cet instant. Les bruits du reste de la ville semblaient des plus lointain aux oreilles des êtres présents.

La nouvelle venue n'avait pas bronché. Un genou à terre devant le Namek, sa tête demeurait baissée et ses cheveux auburn masquaient une partie de son visage. Piccolo ne savait qu'en penser, de même qu'il n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont il devait réagir. Devait-il l'arrêter pour qu'elle cesse de s'agenouiller ainsi devant lui ? Devait-il ne pas se formaliser là-dessus ? Après tout, elle venait d'un autre univers alternatif au leur… les salutations devaient être de la sorte.

Il aurait pu en être ainsi indéfiniment si Goku n'avait pas fini par prendre la parole :

– Mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Gohan s'approcha à son tour avec Videl et l'invitèrent à se remettre debout. La fille de Satan semblait assez gênée par la situation et conserva son bras autour de celui de la guerrière, probablement pour l'empêcher de refaire ce genre de chose.

– Vous devriez aller vers le centre-ville et le centre commercial, suggéra le fils de Goku à sa petite amie.

– C'est une bonne idée. On se retrouve plus tard !

En compagnie du reste du petit groupe, elles s'éloignèrent rapidement sous le regard du Namek qui croisa celui de Vetra. L'espace de quelques secondes, il aperçut tout autre chose que la terreur première qu'il avait perçue chez elle précédemment : une colère sourde mêlée à une haine profonde. L'instant d'après, cette impression avait complètement disparu. Se pouvait-il que ce ne soit que son imagination ?

Gohan fut le seul à rester auprès de son mentor. Il attendit qu'ils soient suffisamment seuls pour pouvoir s'exprimer :

– Vous vous connaissiez ?

Le guerrier Namek baissa ses yeux vers le jeune Saiyan. Il eut du mal à savoir s'il était sérieux ou s'il plaisantait.

– Non. Pas du tout. Cependant…

Il s'interrompit.

Tout ceci était vraiment étrange. D'autant que les paroles de cette Vetra résonnaient encore à ses oreilles : « _J'ignorais que vous étiez aussi présent dans cette réalité_ ». Se pouvait-il que dans l'univers alternatif duquel elle venait, sa présence était différente de celle de ce monde ? Si oui, quel rôle pouvait-il bien tenir ? Probablement pas celui de Dieu, en tout cas.

– Cependant, je me demande si la Kaïo Shin du Temps n'aurait pas des réponses à ces questions.

Après tout, c'était elle qui avait invoqué cette guerrière pour les aider dans leur combat. Ses connaissances en la matière étaient donc beaucoup plus importantes que les siennes. Peut-être allait-il devoir lui rendre une petite visite pour avoir plus d'informations à ce sujet… surtout s'il devait entraîner cette femme.

D'autant que la colère qu'il avait aperçu dans ses yeux et sentit dans son aura ne lui était pas sorti de l'esprit. Bien au contraire. Certes, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il rencontrait quelqu'un avec autant de ressentiment envers sa propre personne mais percevoir autant de haine à son égard… cela oui, était une nouveauté pour lui. Une nouveauté qu'il ne comprenait pas. Ce qui avait tendance à l'agacer quelque peu.

– C'est probable, en effet, déclara Gohan comme s'il désirait mettre des mots sur les pensées de Piccolo. Même si l'idéal serait de demander directement à Vetra, non ?

Le Namek secoua légèrement sa tête :

– Non. Elle mentirait. Ce n'est pas parce que les Saiyans sont honnêtes et francs que tout le monde l'est, ajouta-t-il en guise de taquinerie au jeune homme.

Le concerné haussa un instant ses sourcils avant de partir dans un éclat de rire, comprenant la boutade. Piccola conserva son sourire amusé pendant quelques minutes avant que ce dernier ne disparaisse alors qu'il se redressait, décroisant ses bras. Il n'avait pas envie de perdre davantage de temps en questions sans la moindre réponse. Se faire des nœuds au cerveau ne servirait à rien.

– Tu devrais retourner auprès de ton amie et des autres afin de pouvoir te faire une idée sur notre nouvelle… guerrière. Je vais me rendre chez la Kaïo Shin pour avoir des explications à son sujet. Je t'en ferai part à mon retour.

Le jeune Saiyan opina du chef et, après l'avoir salué, s'envola aussitôt pour rejoindre Videl.

Le Namek le suivit un moment des yeux jusqu'à ce que sa silhouette ne devienne qu'un point noir. Puis, à son tour, il prit son envol mais en direction du Temple. Le trajet fut assez rapide et il posa pied à terre devant la grande arche, continuant ensuite à pied. Intérieurement, il fut soulagé de trouver la maîtresse des lieux qui semblait - étrangement - l'attendre.

– Je me doutais que tu ne tarderais pas à me rendre visite, dit-elle en guise de préambule avant de l'inviter ensuite à entrer dans le Temple lui-même.

– Vous savez pourquoi je suis ici.

Ses yeux noirs fixaient la Kaïo Shin du Temps. Elle ne se déroba pas, soutenant sans broncher son regard, mais ne paraissait pas non plus à son aise. Le sourire qu'elle lui offrit avait quelque chose de… triste, qui le surprit quelque peu.

– Avant tout, déclara-t-elle, dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

Le Namek croisa à nouveau ses bras.

– J'ai rencontré Vetra. Officiellement, s'entend. J'avais assisté à sa venue avant de m'éclipser. Elle s'est mis à genoux devant moi et m'a appelé « Majesté » et puis… elle paraissait tellement terrifié. Une terreur que je n'avais jamais perçu chez quiconque, même chez les êtres humains. Mais…

– Mais ? l'encouragea la Kaïo Shin alors qu'il s'était interrompu.

– Mais ensuite, lorsqu'elle s'est éloignée, ce n'est pas de la peur que j'ai perçu chez elle : c'était de la haine à l'état brute.

Son interlocutrice laissa échapper une légère expiration tandis ses épaules s'affaissaient quelque peu. Il attendit qu'elle remette de l'ordre dans ses pensées pendant quelques secondes puis, alors qu'il allait l'interroger pour savoir ce qu'il en retournait vraiment, elle fut la première à parler :

– Dans un autre cas, j'aurai sans doute refusé de donner davantage d'explications concernant une réalité alternative à la nôtre. Mais étant donné que tu as fait la promesse de prendre en charge son entraînement… j'imagine que je dois te dire de quoi il en retourne. Réellement.

Elle releva la tête.

– Vetra vient d'un monde entièrement dominé par ton alter ego. Son Goku est mort en tentant de t'affronter durant le Tenkaishi Budokai et tu as pris le contrôle de la Terre. Je veux dire… littéralement, le contrôle de la Terre : tu en es devenu l'Empereur. Le Dieu du Mal.

Piccolo était sans voix. Il s'était attendu à tout. Absolument à tout ! Sauf à cela.

– Vetra faisait partie de la garde personnelle de ce Dieu du Mal, mais aussi était l'une des plus grandes figures de la Résistance. Elle était à la fois la plus proche de l'Empereur, mais aussi son plus grand ennemi. C'est sans doute pour cette raison…

– …qu'elle s'est agenouillée devant moi et que j'ai ensuite senti sa haine à mon égard, termina le Namek.

La Kaïo Shin du Temps acquiesça d'un signe de tête aux propos du guerrier.

– Jouer avec les masques et les apparences est une chose qu'elle maîtrise aussi certainement que le combat. Cependant, elle ne sait pas que tu n'as rien à voir avec le Piccolo de son monde. Tu vas devoir gagner sa confiance sur bien des points, ajouta-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

– Vous le saviez ? C'est pour cela que vous avez accepté sans discuter ma proposition d'être l'entraîneur de la personne que vous appelleriez ?

– Oui, avoua-t-elle dans un souffle. Entre autre.

Piccolo ne savait s'il devait être en colère ou admiratif.

– Qu'est-ce que je devais savoir d'autre ?

Cette fois, la Kaïo Shin lui fit signe de la suivre. Le Namek lui emboîta le pas tandis qu'ils entrèrent plus profond dans le Temple. Il reconnut les nombreux parchemins rangés dans les alcôves des murs, chaque parchemin du Temps. Néanmoins, sa guide ne s'arrêta pas là. Elle emprunta l'un des escaliers menant dans une petite salle en sous-sol où se trouvait une sorte de bassin. L'eau y était clair, presque translucide.

Sans un mot, elle l'invita à aller au milieu du bassin.

– Le mieux est que tu le vois par toi-même. Ne t'en fais pas, ce ne sera pas long.

Le guerrier obéit sans un mot et s'avança. L'eau lui arriva à hauteur des genoux et, sous ses yeux, la couleur clair devint de plus en plus sombre jusqu'à atteindre un noir profond.

À mesure qu'il avançait, le paysage autour de lui se transforma. Le bassin, l'eau et les murs du Temple disparurent, ainsi que la Kaïo Shin. À la place, il se retrouva dans une sorte de grande salle semblable à un immense hall. Des torches y étaient allumées, des gardes humains en armures s'y trouvaient à intervalles réguliers.

Entendant des bruits de pas, il se retrouva et se retrouva face à…

– Vetra ?

La femme aux cheveux écarlate ne parut pas l'entendre et continua son chemin d'un pas sûr jusqu'à… le traverser, comme s'il n'était qu'une image. Un fantôme. Le Namek comprit rapidement la situation. Tout ce qu'il voyait ici n'était qu'un souvenir. Les évènements d'une réalité alternative à la sienne.

Piccola emboîta le pas de la jeune femme. Ils passèrent devant de nombreux couloirs jusqu'à s'arrêter devant une porte massive. La guerrière poussa le bois lourd qui grinça sur ses gonds et pénétra dans ce que le Namek jugea être la salle du trône. Ils marchèrent à nouveau jusqu'à une sorte d'estrade. Là, elle mit un genou à terre comme il l'avait vu déjà faire devant lui quelques heures plus tôt.

– Majesté. Vous m'avez fait mander ?

Une voix profonde et grave résonna dans l'ombre, face à eux. Les portes massives se refermèrent en un lourd grincement. Des gardes armés s'avancèrent, armes tendues vers la femme à genoux. Piccolo retint son souffle alors qu'il regardait son propre « reflet » diabolique sortirent de l'ombre, un rictus amer aux lèvres. Vetra ne broncha pas.

– En effet, ma chère.

Le Namek souverain de la Terre s'arrêta devant son général à genou devant lui, sa silhouette projetant une ombre massive et sinistre sur la femme aux cheveux écarlate tandis qu'il la toisait de toute sa hauteur. Son rictus s'étira pour se transformer en sourire carnassier. Sourire qui fit frissonner Piccolo, toujours présent dans la pièce.

Il manqua de s'étrangler aux paroles de son alter-ego maléfique :

– Vetra, ma douce Vetra… ma fidèle générale de mes armées… Je te condamne à mort pour trahison.


	5. Chapter IV - Souvenir

**Genre :** Angst – Drame – Romance

 **Disclamer :** Les personnages de la saga DBZ et de Xenoverse ne m'appartiennent pas. Je tiens aussi à préciser que je ne suis pas familière de l'univers de Dragon Ball, encore moins de son Lore. Je fais au mieux en glanant des infos ici et là. J'espère que cela vous plaira !

 **Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Un nouveau héros a été invoqué par le Kaïo Shin du Temps. Une femme prénommée Vetra ! Cette guerrière provient d'un univers alternatif où Piccolo a tué Son Goku et pris le contrôle de la Terre pour en devenir son Emprereur… Notre Namek préféré comprend enfin ce regard empli de haine venant de la part de cette humaine.

* * *

 **\- Dragon Ball : Xenoverse – Destiny -**

 **Chap. IV - Souvenir**

Condamnée à mort.

Piccolo avait encore du mal à croire que c'était sa propre voix qu'il entendait, son propre corps qu'il voyait se mouvoir de la sorte. Les paroles de son _alter ego_ avaient sonné comme de violents coups de poignard à ses oreilles. Il déglutit difficilement. Pour un peu, il se serait précipité pour s'interposer ou… peu importait, il l'aurait fait. La seule chose qui l'en empêchait était qu'il avait pleinement conscience que tout ceci n'était qu'un souvenir. Que tout était déjà survenu.

Des gardes sortirent de l'ombre où ils se trouvaient. Quatre au total. En les observant, le Namek constata qu'ils semblaient comme… mentalement absents. Probablement une manipulation mentale les poussant à servir leur maître jusqu'à leur propre mort. Le quatuor encercla leur général, pointant ce qui semblait être des lances aux pointes électrifiées. L'Empereur de la Terre leva la main, les gardes stoppèrent aussitôt leurs mouvements.

– Arrêtez-la et enfermez-la, déclara-t-il sans quitter la jeune femme des yeux. Elle fait partie de la Résistance, je lui arracherai chaque information possible.

Piccolo s'attendit à ce que la guerrière obtempère mais il n'en fut rien. Bien au contraire.

Alors que les gardes s'approchaient de nouveau, Vetra bondit soudainement sur ses deux pieds. Dans un mouvement rapide, elle attrapa les lances de deux gardes et les leur arracha des mains pour aussitôt retourner les armes contre leur propriétaire respectif. Les deux êtres en armure s'effondrèrent à terre, leurs corps agités par des soubresauts dus aux arcs électriques. Sans perdre un instant, elle esquiva le lancer d'un de ses adversaires visant ses yeux en pivotant légèrement son corps sur le côté.

Elle profita du fait que son ennemi se retrouva entraîné par son propre poids pour le mettre à terre via un puissant coup de genoux dans le ventre. Consciente qu'il en restait un dernier debout, elle se tourna vers lui. Le garde sembla hésiter un instant, comme devinant qu'il n'allait pas faire feu très longtemps au vu du spectacle que ces trois autres camarades donnaient à terre. Puis, comme s'il se rappelait que son maître observait la scène, il se précipita sans attendre plus longtemps vers la jeune femme aux cheveux écarlate.

Vetra le fit sombrer dans l'inconscience sans le moindre mal. Piccolo crut qu'elle en resterait là mais ce ne fut pas le cas. La guerrière humaine, qui n'avait à présent plus rien à perdre, attrapa une des armes électrifiées qu'elle lança vers le Namek près de son trône. Ce dernier attrapa ladite arme en plein vol et la brisa d'une simple pression de sa main. Un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, il se précipita vers la jeune femme qui n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver.

Le souverain de la Terre la percuta de plein fouet. Leurs corps se mélangèrent un instant alors qu'ils roulaient sur le sol de marbre, l'écarlate des cheveux de Vetra se mêlant au vert de peau du Namek. Ce dernier fut le premier à se redresser. La jeune femme demeura à terre, apparemment sonné. Son inconscience ne fut guère longue puisque l'Empereur du Mal la redressa en l'agrippant par les cheveux pour redresser son visage à hauteur du sien.

– Je suis impressionné par ta volonté et ta résistance, ma chère Vetra. Mais nous allons voir si tu continues à résister longtemps pour la suite.

Présent dans ce souvenir, Piccolo serrait violemment ses poings devant un simple fait : il était incapable d'imprimer magistralement ses phalanges dans la tête de son _alter ego_. Dende lui en soit témoin, c'était pourtant ce qu'il désirait ardemment !

Il allait pour emboîter le pas de ce Namek haïssable qui traînait la jeune femme au sol comme une moins que rien, quand sa vision commençait à changer. Les murs se floutèrent peu à peu, le sol de marbre où se trouvaient les corps des quatre gardes disparurent lentement de son champ de vision pour se retrouver remplacer par le paysage familier de ce sous-sol du Temple du Temps où il se trouvait.

Ses poings se desserrèrent peu à peu tandis qu'il reprenait le contrôle de lui-même et laissait sa colère disparaître avec ce souvenir. La Kaïo Shin du Temps n'avait pas bougé de sa place. Elle le fixa en silence. Le Namek finit par prendre la parole :

– Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir laissé voir ce souvenir plus loin ? Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

– Vetra a été torturée, répondit-elle d'une voix blanche après un moment d'hésitation. Ton _alter ego_ a cherché par tous les moyens à obtenir les informations qu'il désirait sur la Résistance. Elle n'a jamais dit le moindre mot à ce sujet. Je l'ai invoquée alors qu'elle allait être exécutée devant des milliers de personnes.

Piccolo allait poser la question du « _Pourquoi avoir attendu aussi longtemps ?_ » mais la réponse le percuta comme une claque : en faisant ainsi disparaître cette femme, figure principale de la Résistance, la Kaïo Shin venait de prouver au peuple que les Dieux ne les avaient pas abandonnés. La révolte ne tarderait pas à prendre fortement racine et à éclater.

– Vous me demandez d'entraîner une guerrière qui haït viscéralement mon alter ego et donc moi par extension, murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour son interlocutrice.

– C'est à toi de lui faire prendre conscience que son univers n'a rien à voir avec celui dans lequel nous sommes. Je pense que Gohan et Videl feront aussi partis de ce changement mais la part la plus importante sera de ton côté, ajouta-t-elle avec un léger sourire d'excuse.

Le Namek n'émit pas la moindre protestation. De toutes évidences, il avait déjà fait sa promesse et ne comptait pas revenir dessus. Néanmoins, il sentait que ce que lui demandait la Kaïo Shin n'allait pas être de tout repos. Principalement mentalement. Il doutait fortement que Vetra l'attaque ouvertement devant tout le monde, en dehors d'un combat d'entraînement bien sûr.

Piccolo remercia la maîtresse des lieux pour son temps et prit congé. À présent, il devait trouver Gohan pour lui toucher deux mots comme il le lui avait promis. Sans perdre de temps, il se dirigea vers le centre commercial où le jeune homme avait mentionné se rendre. Le lieu était bondé. Le Namek eut toutes les peines du monde à percevoir le Ki du demi-Saiyan parmi tous ces humains mais fut soulagé de le trouver en extérieur. Le fils de Goku semblait l'attendre.

– Où est-elle ? demanda-t-il en guise de préambule à son ancien élève.

– Videl l'a emmenée faire les boutiques.

– Parfait.

Le guerrier Namek lui narra sa discussion avec la Kaïo Shin du Temps ainsi que ce qu'il avait vécu et vu à travers le souvenir. Gohan l'écouta en silence mais, au vu de des expressions par lesquelles son visage passa à maintes reprises, il était horrifié par ce que son mentor lui disait. Une fois son récit achevé, il se tut pendant un instant afin de laisser au demi-Saiyan le temps de digérer tout ceci.

– Parles-en à ton amie mais évitez d'en faire mention devant Vetra, finit-il par dire. Je doute qu'elle apprécie cette… intrusion dans son passé.

Gohan acquiesça.

– D'accord. J'essaierai quand même de faire ce que je peux pour éviter que vous ne vous fassiez tuer, ajouta-t-il peu après. Vous n'êtes pas le Piccolo de son monde, même si cela risque de lui être difficile à concevoir.

– Elle est intelligente, déclara le Namek en se souvenant de la manière dont elle s'était débarrassée des gardes et de son double-jeu des masques. Cela prendra du temps mais je pense qu'elle finira par en prendre conscience.

Il allait pour ajouter quelque chose mais s'interrompit en percevant le Ki de Videl et de la guerrière humaine. IIs les virent arriver toutes deux, semblant en grande conversation. Toutefois, le sourire de Vetra s'évanouit quand son regard croisa le sien. Mais, cette fois-ci, Piccolo n'était pas décidé à se laisser déstabiliser.

Le Namek alla à leur rencontre, Gohan sur ses talons. Il s'arrêta devant la jeune femme aux cheveux écarlate et baissa ses yeux vers elle, ayant perçu son léger mouvement de recul. Puis, sans le moindre préambule, il déclara :

– Viens avec moi : nous allons nous affronter.


	6. Chapter V - Sensations

**Genre :** Angst – Drame – Romance

 **Disclamer :** Les personnages de la saga DBZ et de Xenoverse ne m'appartiennent pas. Je tiens aussi à préciser que je ne suis pas familière de l'univers de Dragon Ball, encore moins de son Lore. Je fais au mieux en glanant des infos ici et là. J'espère que cela vous plaira !

 **Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Un nouveau héros a été invoqué par le Kaïo Shin du Temps, une guerrière humaine du nom de Vetra. Comprenant qu'elle vient d'un univers parallèle où le Namek règne en Maître sur Terre, Piccolo se rend dans les souvenirs de la jeune femme grâce à la Kaïo Shin du Temps pour voir le sort qui était réservé à Vetra avant sa venue : une condamnation à mort pour avoir attiser la flamme des rebelles. De retour dans le présent, le Namek retrouve la jeune femme et la provoque en duel.

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews –**

 **PandaZymDesu :** Merci à toi ! Pour peu que la suite te plaise autant.

 **Dia Joker :** Merci à toi ! Je mets un peu de temps à écrire, tout dépend de l'inspiration (et de l'envie) du moment. En espérant que la suite te plaise autant !

* * *

 **\- Dragon Ball : Xenoverse – Destiny -**

 **Chap.** **V - Sensations**

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Vetra qui se retrouva déstabilisée par la remarque du Namek.

Il discerna la surprise doublée de la méfiance, avant qu'elle ne reprenne un visage neutre quoique ses sourcils légèrement froncée comme suspicieuse. Le changement n'avait duré que quelques brèves secondes. Guère suffisantes pour que Gohan ou Videl ne le remarquent, mais cela ne lui avait échappé. Elle était douée pour déguiser ses émotions, c'était certain. Après tout, elle avait mené la Résistance de son monde au nez de son Empereur sans qu'il ne remarque quoique ce soit.

— Sais-tu voler ? demanda-t-il pour briser le silence entre eux.

Pour toutes réponses, elle inclina légèrement la tête en signe d'acquiescement avant de s'élever à un mètre du sol. Piccolo ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un léger sourire. Cette femme avait de la ressource. Il s'éleva à son tour et s'éloigna rapidement de la zone commerciale. Jetant un bref coup d'œil en arrière, il vit qu'elle le talonnait de près. Un peu plus loin, Gohan et Videl les suivaient au même rythme.

Ils quittèrent la zone de la ville, survolèrent le Temple et s'éloignèrent vers les régions boisées de la Forêt des Bambous pour se rendre vers le désert des Champignons. Une zone aride, mais cela ajouterait un peu de piment à ce combat. Surtout pour qu'il puisse jauger le niveau de la guerrière humaine qu'il devait ensuite former.

Le Namek se posa sur la terre sèche et poussiéreuse, Vetra fit de même à quelques mètres de lui. Gohan et Videl rejoignirent le sommet d'un des hauts champignons pour avoir une meilleure vue d'ensemble. Si la brune semblait quelque peu inquiète et anxieuse de la suite, le fils de Goku paraissait réjoui d'assister à un affrontement où son mentor était impliqué.

Piccolo reporta son attention sur la jeune femme à la chevelure de feu. Il la jaugea un moment de la tête au pied, puis retira sa cape et son turban d'un mouvement fluide. Les vêtements heurtèrent lourdement le sol à ses pieds. Il avait parfaitement conscience qu'il avait un avantage à agir de la sorte sans le poids colossal de sa tenue mais son intuition lui soufflait de ne pas sous-estimer la combattivité de son adversaire. Le bref aperçu qu'il en avait eu lui était largement suffisant pour suivre son intuition.

À peine se mit-il en position de combat qu'il la vit bondir soudainement vers lui. Le mouvement était propre. Net. Il para sans mal avec son bras la jambe qui visait son visage mais eut la surprise de constater que le mouvement ne s'arrêtait pas là : stopper en pleine élan, Vetra en profita pour prendre appui sur ses deux mains au sol et rassembler ses jambes vers elle pour les détendre aussitôt ensuite. Ses talons frappèrent violemment le menton du Namek qui compta sur ses réflexes pour ne pas se mordre la langue.

Toutefois, il perçut le léger goût cuivré de son propre sang. À défaut de mordre sa langue, ses dents avaient entaillé l'intérieur de sa joue.

Piccolo recula prestement pour se mettre hors de portée d'un autre assaut. Il vit son adversaire faire de même. Un frisson lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale. De l'excitation. C'était rare qu'il ressente cela en combattant quelqu'un en dehors de Gohan ou du paternel de ce dernier. Un sourire avide étira ses lèvres et, cette fois, ce fut lui qui attaqua le premier.

Vetra semblait compter sur son agilité. Comparée à la sienne, sa force n'était rien mais l'ampleur qu'elle donnait à ses mouvements et sa vitesse d'exécution pouvaient les rendre dangereux contre un néophyte. Le Namek opta donc pour une autre approche et déchargea sur elle plusieurs boules de kikoha.

Son adversaire manqua la première qui frôla la pointe de ses cheveux, mais n'eut pas de mal à esquiver les autres par son agilité. Tout en courant, sautant et bondissant, Piccolo la vit se rapprocher peu à peu de lui. Une toute autre personne bien trop concentrée sur ses techniques de kikoha ne l'aurait sans doute pas vu approcher furtivement de la sorte. Il nota cela dans un coin de son esprit et joua le jeu. Alors qu'il la voyait venir à lui par son flanc gauche, sa main se referma soudainement sur le bras de la jeune femme qu'il attira soudainement à lui.

— Bien tenté, dit-il avec un large sourire sincère.

Il n'attendit pas sa réponse - ne perçut pas la soudaine rougeur qui avait gagné son visage - et la projeta directement sur le sol. Il la vit se rouler en boule au dernier moment pour amortir le choc. Le Namek regarda la forme allongée sur le sol qui peinait à se relever, probablement dû à la douleur. Son regard passa brièvement sur le champignon où se trouvaient Gohan et Videl, faisant implicitement comprendre que l'affrontement était terminé.

Du moins, pour le moment.

Piccolo s'avança ensuite vers la jeune humaine. Il pouvait sentir la colère bouillonner comme un maelstrom en elle, mais aussi la rage de l'humiliation. Conscient du chemin qu'il avait à parcourir pour gagner sa confiance, il lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever. Il crut qu'elle allait le rejeter d'un geste brusque, mais elle l'accepta après un moment de réflexion et se remit sur ses deux jambes.

C'était déjà un premier pas sur le long chemin qu'ils avaient à parcourir.

— C'était magnifique !

Son Gohan et son amie venaient de les rejoindre. Cette dernière avait des étoiles dans les yeux et paraissait en grand conflit interne pour ne pas harasser de question sa nouvelle amie. Quant au fils de Goku, le Namek reconnut sans le moindre mal l'intérêt qu'un guerrier peut porter à un autre en ayant grandement envie de se mesurer à lui. Un respect et un honneur de guerrier à guerrier, en somme.

— C'est vrai, tu te débrouilles bien, approuva Piccolo.

Vetra le fixa un instant sans mot dire puis inclina poliment sa tête pour le remercier.

Le Namek eut le bon sens de ne pas faire remarquer que le dernier coup qu'elle avait tenté de lui porter visait sa jugulaire et aurait pu le tuer en coupa sa circulation sanguine s'il ne l'avait pas arrêté au dernier moment. Heureusement, il s'était attendu à une attaque de la sorte. Il voyait que Videl s'entendait très bien avec elle, et Gohan semblait lui porter une certaine estime. Nul besoin de gâcher ce beau tableau.

— Mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour vaincre les adversaires que tu devras affronter. Certains dont tu ne soupçonnes même pas la puissance, reprit-il pour ramener tout le monde à la réalité. On ne sait pas quand ils peuvent apparaître, encore moins où. C'est pour cela que j'ai jaugé ton niveau… et que je vais te former pour que tu puisses gagner en puissance.

Il vit la jeune femme se crisper. Bien sûr et pour elle qui haïssait son alter ego, ce genre de nouvelle devait être aussi agréable à avaler qu'une grenouille couverte de poison. Toutefois, elle se recomposa rapidement bien que sa mâchoire demeurait serrée.

— C'est une demande de la Kaïo Shin du Temps, crut-il bon d'ajouter. Toi comme moi devons nous y plier.

— Très bien, dit-elle après une brève pause.

— Videl, déclara-t-il ensuite en se tournant vers la fille de Satan, as-tu la possibilité de l'héberger chez toi ? Je viendrai te chercher pour tes entraînements matinaux, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de la jeune guerrière. Les après-midis, tu pourras faire ce que tu désires.

Cette perspective parut enchanter la brune :

— Génial ! Tu vas pouvoir dormir à la maison, mon père ne refusera pas. Et on pourra faire du shopping et s'entraîner ensemble autant qu'on veut !

Sans véritablement attendre une remarque quelconque de Piccolo ou de Gohan, elle entraîna Vetra avec elle et toutes deux s'envolèrent bientôt en direction des habitations. Le Namek les suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elles disparaissent de son champ de vision. Il baissa ensuite les yeux pour croiser le regard de Gohan qui l'observait avec curiosité.

— Qu'y a-t-il ?

— J'aurai pensé que vous alliez faire en sorte de l'entraîner loin de tout et dans des conditions extrêmes, comme vous l'aviez fait pour moi à l'époque, dit-il en éclaircissant le fond de sa pensée.

— La Kaïo Shin du Temps a mis le Nid du Temps à ma disposition comme habitation et terrain d'entraînement, en effet. Néanmoins, Vetra ne me fait pas encore confiance pour que nous soyons… comment vous dites, déjà ? Ah oui : intimes. Tout à l'heure, son dernier coup était voué à me tuer et l'aurait probablement fait si je ne l'avais pas arrêté.

— Je me disais aussi qu'elle visait étonnement juste…

Un nouveau sourire naquit sur les lèvres du Namek.

— Elle en a parfaitement conscience et elle sait que moi aussi. Elle a déjà accepté ma main tendue quand je l'ai aidée à se relever. Je tiens à gagner sa confiance, mais sans la brusquer. J'aurai d'ailleurs un service à te demander, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Gohan. J'aimerai que tu sois mes yeux et mes oreilles quand je ne suis pas là.

— Aucun problème, Piccolo !

Le Namek inclina sa tête pour le remercier.

Il s'éloigna ensuite pour aller récupérer ses vêtements. Tout en remettant sa lourde cape et son turban, il se demanda quelle serait la meilleure approche pour faire en sorte de ne pas subir une tentative d'assassinat à chaque entraînement. Peut-être qu'un petit coup de pouce du destin lui serait favorable ?

Il soupira, conscient que la route était encore longue et inconscient que le destin allait justement y mettre son petit grain de sel.


	7. Chapter VI - Confessions

**Genre :** Angst – Drame – Romance

 **Disclamer :** Les personnages de la saga DBZ et de Xenoverse ne m'appartiennent pas. Je tiens aussi à préciser que je ne suis pas familière de l'univers de Dragon Ball, encore moins de son Lore. Je fais au mieux en glanant des infos ici et là. J'espère que cela vous plaira !

Aussi, une très bonne année 2018 !

 **Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Un nouveau héros a été invoqué par le Kaïo Shin du Temps, une guerrière humaine du nom de Vetra. Venant d'un univers parallèle où le père du Namek régnait en maître, la jeune femme peine à faire confiance à Piccolo. Le chemin sera long mais il reste persuadé qu'ils y parviendront.

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews –**

 **Dia Joker :** Merci à toi !

 **Saturnate 647 :** J'espère que cela te plaira !

* * *

 **\- Dragon Ball : Xenoverse – Destiny -**

 **Chap. VI - Confessions**

Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, il avait fini par suivre discrètement les deux jeunes femmes.

Gardant une distance respectable pour ne pas se faire remarquer et dissimulant au maximum son Ki, Piccolo avait suivi – de loin – l'évolution de Vetra en compagnie de Videl dans ce monde qui n'était pas le sien. Si ses capacités en tant que combattante étaient remarquables, son manque de savoir-vivre en société était on ne peut plus flagrant. Quoi de plus normal ? Après tout, elle venait d'un monde où elle avait endossé une armure et la responsabilité de la garde d'un Empereur cruel en plus de mener les rebelles en secret. Pas étonnant que s'adapter à une nouvelle vie sans menace était compliqué.

La journée qu'elles menèrent resta principalement axée sur une seule chose : le shopping. Bien que Gohan lui avait dit que Videl n'était pas le genre à aimer faire les magasins et à dépenser sans compter comme beaucoup de filles de son université, Piccolo trouva étonnant que cette dernière se plaise à essayer de trouver une tenue plus appropriée pour sa nouvelle amie. Du moins, fut-il surpris les premiers instants avant de constater que les magasins qu'elles visitaient étaient essentiellement des boutiques sportives. Comme quoi, la fille de Satan n'en gardait pas moins ses priorités.

Le père de Videl ne fit pas la moindre remarque sur le fait que sa fille chérie ramenait une amie pour dormir à la maison. Tant que ce n'était pas un homme, il n'avait aucune objection. Bien que la demeure du champion mondial en arts martiaux puissent héberger de nombreuses personnes, Videl insista pour que Vetra dorme dans la même chambre qu'elle. Un second lit fut donc préparer en conséquence dans la vaste pièce qui avait la taille d'un appartement à elle seule.

Dans les jardins et demeurant au bas de la fenêtre de la chambre, appuyé au mur, Piccolo restait parfaitement silencieux et invisible pour écouter la conversation qui se déroulait plus haut. La voix de Vetra fut la première qu'il entendit :

— Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir laissé une simple chambre ? Tu as déjà fait beaucoup pour moi depuis que je suis dans votre monde, je ne voudrais pas te déranger plus que nécessaire.

— Parce que, répondit Videl en allant ouvrir la fenêtre, tu n'es justement pas de notre monde. Tu viens d'arriver ici, tu ne connais pas encore tout ce qui t'entoure. Je ne sais pas ce par quoi tu es passée dans ton autre vie. Mais je sais que cela a dû être terrible… alors je ne voulais pas que tu te retrouves seule. Je n'aurai pas aimé me retrouver seule dans un monde inconnue, en tout cas.

L'ombre d'un sourire passa sur les lèvres du Namek. Diable que cette fille était intelligente ! Pas étonnant que Gohan soit tombé sous son charme. Intérieurement et étonnement, il se retrouva reconnaissant envers la fille de Satan : à sa manière, elle faisait en sorte de l'aider à gagner la confiance de la nouvelle venue.

— Je te remercie, reprit Vetra après un moment de silence. Vraiment.

— C'est à cause de Piccolo, c'est cela ?

Le concerné sentit une pierre lui tomber soudainement dans l'estomac. Videl était peut-être intelligente, mais – Dende lui soit témoin ! – on pouvait dire qu'elle mettait les pieds dans le plat. De manière assez rapide et violente, d'ailleurs.

— On peut dire cela, oui… Je sais qu'il n'est pas le « Piccolo » de mon monde. Je l'ai compris quand je vous ai vu agir avec lui, et quand je me suis battu contre lui. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de redoubler de méfiance, de vouloir… non, d'essayer de le tuer quand je le vois. C'est inconscient, mais profondément ancré en moi.

— Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure, comme on dit, plaisanta gentiment Videl.

Une remarque qui finit par détendre l'atmosphère entre les deux jeunes femmes. La discussion suivant s'orienta davantage sur le monde actuel. Vetra posait de nombreuses questions, son interlocutrice y répondait du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Les coutumes, la manière d'être, les sujets intéressants… tout y passait.

Piccolo n'y prêta pas vraiment attention, n'écoutant que d'une oreille. Toutes ces questions étaient légitimes si cela pouvait permettre à Vetra d'appréhender ce monde dans lequel elle venait de pénétrer. Aussi se contenta-t-il d'écouter cette conversation comme un bruit de fond tandis qu'à l'horizon, le soleil terminait peu à peu sa course pour y disparaître. Au-dessus de sa tête, les deux voix féminines se dirent un simple « Bonne nuit » avant que le silence ne soit maître des lieux.

Seul avec ses pensées, le Namek eut tout à loisir d'analyser cette nouvelle journée qui avait été plus calme que la précédente.

Gagner la confiance de cette guerrière venue d'ailleurs était là le challenge le plus difficile qu'il rencontrait. Ce n'était pas comme affronter un autre guerrier. Ce genre de chose se déterminait aussi bien la ruse que par le niveau du combattant que l'on avait en face. Ici, il n'était pas question de combat mais de psychologie. Un domaine où – de toute la Z team – il était l'un des rares à exceller. Était-ce pour cette raison que la Kaïo Shin du temps lui avait demandé de se charger de la formation de Vetra ? À mesure qu'il y réfléchissait, cela lui paraissait vraisemblable. Si l'on ajoutait aussi le fait qu'il était le « catalyseur » de la rancœur de la jeune femme… cela prenait tout son sens.

Un soupire s'échappa de ses lèvres. Parfois, il enviait la simplicité de Goku ou le caractère impétueux de Vegeta. La confiance que ces deux-là pouvaient porter à autrui se traduisaient par le combat. Le respect du guerrier, dirait-on. Le chemin de Piccolo était plus insidieux que cela.

Il sortit de ses pensées en percevant une voix au-dessus de sa tête. Un murmure qui ressemblait à une supplique. Poussé par la curiosité, il s'éleva jusqu'à la fenêtre ouverte.

La chambre était entièrement plongée dans le noir mais les yeux du Namek n'eurent aucune peine à s'acclimater à l'obscurité. Il discerna la forme d'un canapé, d'une table basse sur un tapis ainsi qu'une imposante commande et armoire dans le coin droit. À gauche étaient installées deux lits séparés par une table de nuit où se trouvait une lampe de chevet. La forme allongée près du mur du fond respirait de manière lente et régulière, preuve qu'elle était portée par un agréable sommeil. Quant à la forme allongée proche de lui…

Piccolo mit silencieusement un pied sur le parquet de la pièce. Il se balança brièvement pour voir si celui-ci grinçait et, soulagé que cela ne soit pas le cas, il s'approcha de la jeune femme endormie. Ou plutôt, agitée par ce qui semblait être des cauchemars. Les mots se bousculaient à ses lèvres, formant des phrases sans queue ni tête bien qu'il put en saisir quelques brides. De toutes évidences, son passé se faisait un plaisir de la torturer dans son sommeil.

Que pouvait-il faire ? C'était bien là une chose sur laquelle il était incapable d'influencer. Tout ce qu'il savait était qu'il valait mieux éviter Videl qui dormait profondément juste à côté. Aussi quand il vit soudainement Vetra se redresser dans son lit, il plaqua soudainement sa main sur la bouche de la jeune femme pour étouffer un hurlement. Son autre main attrapa au vol les poignets de l'humaine pour avorter le geste de défense qu'elle venait d'effectuer par réflexe.

— Ssh… tout va bien. Tu as fait un cauchemar, murmura-t-il pour essayer de la rassurer alors qu'il lisait la terreur dans ses yeux. Tu n'es pas là-bas, tu te souviens ? Tu ne risques rien.

Le Namek attendit patiemment qu'elle se calme d'elle-même et, lorsqu'il fut sûr que sa respiration avait repris un rythme normal et non plus sous l'effet de l'adrénaline dû à la panique, il retira doucement sa main et relâcha les siennes.

— Je pourrai hurler, finit-elle par dire dans un murmure.

— Certes, mais tu ne le feras pas.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que tu sais que je ne suis pas « lui ».

À la lumière de la lune, il vit passer l'éclair de surprise dans ses prunelles émeraude. Ainsi que l'éclat de compréhension alors qu'elle saisissait qu'il avait toujours été là depuis le début et qu'il avait écouté leurs conversations. Piccolo se redressa lentement ensuite afin de sortir par la fenêtre comme il était entré.

— Tu devrais dormir, maintenant. La journée va être éprouvante pour toi, demain.

Il fut surpris de sentir une main agripper soudainement son poignet. Ses yeux se baissèrent un instant sur le geste, puis remontèrent vers la jeune femme de manière interrogative.

— Restez… s'il vous plaît…

Il ne chercha pas à discuter. Après tout, c'était elle qui le lui avait demandé, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'allait pas la rejeter, surtout qu'elle ne cherchait nullement à le tuer dans l'instant présent.

Sans mot dire, il s'assit donc sur le rebord du lit. Vetra se rallongea avec lenteur, fit glisser sa main dans la sienne comme si elle craignait qu'il ne s'en aille dès qu'elle aurait les yeux fermés. Le silence n'avait pas besoin d'être brisé. Aussi Piccolo la vit-il glisser progressivement vers un sommeil qui – il l'espérait – était sans le moindre rêve. Il sentit sa main se détendre dans la sienne tandis que Morphée prenait peu à peu le relais, sa respiration se faisant plus lente et régulière.

Il attendit quelques minutes puis quelques heures et, une fois qu'il fut certain qu'elle ne se réveillerait pas, il détacha sa main de la sienne. Ses doigts passèrent brièvement dans les mèches de cheveux écarlates qu'il écarta délicatement du visage de l'endormie.

— Bonne nuit, murmura-t-il avant de se relever pour se diriger vers la fenêtre.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il perçut le mouvement dans le lit de Videl, la respiration qu'il passa de « régulière » à « éveillée ». Son regard passa sur la forme qui s'était redressée sur un coude. Il put lire sans le moindre mal le « Merci » que les lèvres de la fille de Satan disaient silencieusement avant qu'elle ne se rallongé.

La petite maligne ! Décidément, Gohan avait trouvé la perle rare avec quelqu'un comme elle. Sans compter qu'il était maintenant convaincu qu'elle faisait aussi de son mieux pour l'aider à gagner la confiance de Vetra sans la brusquer.

Ce fut sur cette dernière réflexion qu'il se laissa tomber silencieusement sur la terre meuble du jardin. Au petit matin, il serait déjà loin de la demeure de Satan.


End file.
